


The Start Of Something New

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 10:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Ingrid takes a dance class... and finds far more.RP Fic.





	The Start Of Something New

Ingrid had been newly joined with the Dance School for a week now, and when she had been shunned by many of the other women she had shrunk away, moving to leave the room and try to hide her misery. Marta Hill, one of the dance instructors, had quickly followed after her and found her.

"Penny for your thoughts Little miss sweet and sexy?"

She said softly with a smile. 

"Why don't they like me?"

Marta shrugged.

"They are jealous..."

"Of what?"

"How sexy you are...and the fact you've caught my eye..."

Marta said as she settled down beside Ingrid. 

"Why... I mean... Why me?"

"I just told you why their jealous sweetie..."

Marta said softly as she nuzzled up to Ingrid. 

"I meant... why do you like me?"

Marta smiled and explained.

"You are my type, sweet and innocent..."

Ingrid smiled and blushed. Marta smiled and lent over and gently ghosted a kiss over Ingrid's' lips. Ingrid mewed softly as she kissed back. Marta smiled and kissed her a little bit harder. Ingrid mewed and instantly submitted. Marta purred.

"Mmmmm... a little sub as well...."

She purred. 

"I'm still... new to this."

Marta purred and stroked Ingrid's body.

"I'll teach you baby..."

Ingrid smiled softly. 

"I'd... like that."

Marta purred and began softly undress Ingrid.

"And call me Miss Marta sweetie."

She purred. 

"Yes Miss Marta."

Marta smiled and began to caress Ingrid's breasts. Ingrid instantly mewed. 

"You like that..."

Marta purred. 

"Yes..."

Marta smiled.

"Yes...who sweetie?"

"Yes Miss Marta..."

Marta smiled.

"Good girl!"

She said as she continued to caress Ingrid's breasts her hands getting...a little more forceful. Ingrid soon began to mewl again. Marta smiled and kept fondling and began licking the nipples as well. Ingrid continued to murr. Marta slowly slid a hand down Ingrid's front as she continued to attend to her breasts. Ingrid mewed softly, shivering.

"You like?"

"Yes Miss Marta..."

"Good girl..."

Marta purred as she began to finger Ingrid, also teasing her clit. Ingrid soon began to moan, seconds from climax. Marta smiled and upped her pace. Ingrid cried out and came.


End file.
